Devil May Cry walkthrough/M22
Legendary Battle is the twenty-second mission in Devil May Cry. Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Dante starts out in a strangely calm white marble chamber. Proceed forward to trigger a series of cutscenes which end in a battle with... Boss: Mundus Phase 1 The first phase of the battle with Mundus is a Space Harrier-style into-the-screen rail shooting segment with Dante permanently transformed into Sparda. The left analog stick or D-pad move Dante around the screen, with up and down inverted on the stick and not inverted on the D-pad. The shoot buttons fire large bolts of energy with runic symbols marked on them which have some travel time: does not need to be held to fire these. There is no targeting reticle, but it does not take long to get used to where Dante's shots will go and they have large hitboxes to make up for any inaccuracy. The melee button performs a short version of Alastor's Vortex which can be used to drill through Mundus' rock projectiles or as an evasive move since it has i-frames, and the jump button speeds up Dante's movement around the screen to increase evasive ability at the cost of fine aim. Finally, the Devil Trigger button uses all of the energy in the DT Gauge to unleash a mighty demonic dragon which will fly towards Mundus and deliver a powerful blow, with the amount of damage proportional to the number of lit runes in the DT gauge. Dante is also invulnerable if the cutscene for unleashing the dragon plays, so it can be used as a "panic button" of sorts. Like normal DT, it can only be performed if Dante has at least three runes of the DT Gauge lit. The main goal in this battle is to destroy all four of the dark rotating spheres that generate a barrier over Mundus' body (this will sometimes flash with a white snowflake-like shield when Dante hits it), allowing Dante to deal damage to Mundus. The DT dragon disregards the barrier and can hit Mundus even if it is up. Mundus will sometimes re-invoke the barrier after it has been destroyed, and will always do so if he is hit with the dragon with the barrier down. It is worth noting that Mundus' wings do not have a hitbox, so it is pointless shooting at them. Dante will close range with Mundus until he ends up hovering in front of him. Eventually, Mundus will perform his own version of Vortex to move away from Dante, moving back out to the same range he was at when the battle started and forcing Dante to make another approach. Dante stops slightly further away from Mundus on odd-numbered runs at him than on even-numbered ones, though this only really affects double-hits and Vortex (see below). Mundus 1's attacks are roughly divided into two sets: attacks that he will use at any range, and those that he only uses at long range. His long-range only attacks are as follows: *Fireballs: Mundus raises his left arm above his head and summons several waves of large fireballs which rain down from a position at the top of the screen. While this attack looks fearsome, using fast movement to circle around the edge of the screen or moving in a large figure-eight pattern allows Dante to avoid damage. *Rock slabs: Mundus sticks his right arm out horizontally and summons large chunks of grey rock that fly towards Dante. They can be evaded, destroyed with Dante's projectiles, or even ploughed through with Vortex, though the latter can result in Dante being hit by another rock while recovering from Vortexing through the first. If Mundus performs this as his first attack in a run it can be very hard to see coming as the rock slab is dark grey on a black background. *Lightning bolts: Mundus raises his right arm and summons screen-height vertical lightning bolts that race towards Dante. He can create these singly, in pairs, or less frequently a group of three. The gaps between bolts are large and the attack is a lot easier to evade than Griffon's Blockade. *Lightning bars: Mundus throws his right arm out horizontally and fires off pairs of grey spheres with a "bar" of lightning between them. These rotate as they approach Dante. Dodge to either side of the lightning to avoid them. His any-range attacks are: *Small energy spears: Mundus bends forward and crosses his arms over his face, then lifts his hands up above shoulder height. His palms glow and he starts rapid-firing tiny red spear projectiles, tracking Dante around the screen as he slowly lowers his hands. Keep moving in a large circle to avoid this. *Large energy spears: This has a similar tell to the previous attack, but Mundus crosses his arms over his chest and spreads them out at his sides. Larger spears are fired from his back and then turn to fly forwards, tracking Dante around the screen. Keep moving to avoid damage. *Grey spheres: Mundus crosses his arms, then rests his right hand on his left shoulder. A second later he throws out his hand and summons six small grey spheres in either a random formation or a rough hexagon. The random formation orbs move a fixed distance in seemingly random directions every so often, while the hexagon formation rotates by one sphere-distance increment every so often. The orbs in both formations fire off small white beams, tracking Dante's position. He can perform other attacks while these spheres are present. *Magic beam: Mundus curls his wings around himself and moves his arms in a circular motion with a distinctive multi-stage charging sound, forming a glowing white magic circle with eight symbols on it in front of his body and ending with his arms spread wide. He then quickly brings his hands together and a thick white beam from his third eye sweeps from either the top of the screen to the bottom or the right of the screen to the left. Either evade to the sides of the beam, or if the player is confident of their timing they can have Dante use Vortex's i-frames to evade without moving. He has one final move he will only use at close range: *Vortex: This occurs when the game has determined Mundus has taken "enough" damage at close range, and is used to reset Mundus' position for a new run. The player has actually already seen the full animation for Mundus' version of Vortex, as it is the very last thing he does in the cutscene prior to the battle. Mundus floats off to the right of the screen and the player temporarily loses control of Dante, then Mundus moves back to the center, lifts his arms high above his head and crosses them, then curls his wings around himself. He then starts to spin around and moves towards the top-right of the screen: this can be evaded by moving to the top-left. Alternatively, the player can move Dante right in Mundus' path and use Dante's own Vortex to damage Mundus while being protected by Vortex's i-frames. To do this, start the Vortex when Mundus has performed two complete rotations on an odd-numbered run, and one complete rotation on an even-numbered run. The standard 2D shooter technique of constantly moving in a circle rather than holding still very much applies here: modify the circle as is needed to evade attacks, and resist the temptation to have Dante double back on himself as this is very likely to result in taking hits. At certain phases in the battle, the DT dragon can score a double-hit for an incredible amount of damage: even on Dante Must Die mode a 10-rune double-hit will knock off about 35% of Mundus 1's health. This can be performed in three scenarios: just as he is forming the circle of six grey spheres while his right hand is still resting on his left shoulder, just as he is starting to Vortex away when he raises his arms and crosses his wrists, and just after he starts his beam attack. On odd-numbered passes the double hit only occurs with 10 DT runes, while on even-numbered runs it can be done with as few as three. Players who dislike this phase of the fight often recommend using a controller with per-button autofire: the maximum fire rate for Dante's shots is extremely high, to the point that it basically results in him firing a continuous beam at Mundus. Once Mundus 1 is defeated, a series of cutscenes will play, ultimately ending with Dante facing... Boss: Mundus Phase 2 Dante is now back on foot on a circular platform with gaps in it that surrounds a pit of lava: as in the previous mission, this is a damage floor that will drain Dante's health if he touches it. The circular platform is split into three sections: to the right of the section Dante starts on is another that can be reached with a simple jump, while the third section is isolated by wide lava pits and can only be reached without taking damage by using one of the floating platforms. Mundus is waist-deep in the middle of the pool, and no longer has his wings. Dante starts this battle with whatever health he had left after beating Mundus 1, but a fully restored DT Gauge. For this battle Dante is not allowed to select anything but Sparda as his melee weapon, but the player can still select whichever gun they prefer. Sparda's Devil Trigger is now unlocked, and the sword now gives access to Alastor's Air Hike and Ifrit's Meteor 2 (in DT, charged using the shoot button rather than melee) if the player has purchased them, as well as its old Alastor-inherited Stinger and Round Trip. In Devil Trigger mode, Dante's gun attack on the ground is replaced with rapidly throwing powerful fireballs from his hands regardless of the equipped gun, while Sparda gains a demonic aura that makes the sword about three times longer. Unlike Ebony & Ivory, the fireball-throwing animation does not allow Dante to move while he is performing it. Dante will still fire his gun normally in the air during DT, and can perform Charged Shots with his guns while outside DT. On lower difficulties Mundus 2 functions like no other boss in Devil May Cry: rather than having distinct attacks that are performed in sequence, Mundus 2 attacks in cycles, during which he performs multiple attacks that overlap or "stack" with each other. He has the following abilities: *Summon platforms: At the start of a cycle, two sets of curved platforms will rise up out of the lava, forming interrupted circles that rotate around Mundus and form steps up to him. During a cycle, if some of the platforms have been destroyed they will be replaced one at a time: they can even come up during one of his attacks. On lower difficulties these can be used to get in close and attack him, though especially on Dante Must Die difficulty fighting on these platforms is suicidally dangerous due to how little warning it gives the player of Mundus' attacks. *Beige spheres: Mundus conjures a series of beige spheres which shoot white beams similar to the shots from Nightmare's machine gun orbs. Creating any of these has the same tell: he rests his right hand on his hip and laughs heartily as he beckons upwards with his left hand. In all cases, the spheres can be destroyed with melee damage or guns. If a set of spheres is completely destroyed, Mundus will summon another. He can create three different configurations: **One-by-one: Mundus creates beige spheres one at a time about halfway between him and Dante, vertically aligned with the rock platforms, tracking Dante's location. After about 1 second, a sphere will start spinning and shoot out two waves of small white beams. The next sphere will appear while the previous one is spinning. He creates a total of five spheres in this way. **Row of six: Mundus summons a horizontal row of six spheres on the outer platform, with Dante in the middle of them. They start to rotate around the outer platforms after a while, moving in a group and firing their white beams outwards at a vertical angle up to 90 degrees. This means they can even hit Dante if he tries to jump over them, but standing on the edge of the platform closest to Mundus renders Dante safe from this attack. Since Dante starts in the middle of this group, it is fairly simple to aim the Shotgun to one side and then the other and shoot along the line of the formation: this can destroy all the spheres in a couple of shots. The spheres will circle the outer platform twice and then vanish: it is often a good idea to leave one or two of them intact, as it will prevent Mundus from summoning a new set. **Sphere halo: Mundus summons six beige spheres in a hexagonal formation hovering in the air around him. For about 15 seconds these do nothing at all, then they open fire with streams of white beams. Dante only has to destroy the ones on the same side of Mundus as him, as the ones to Mundus' back cannot hit him. This is the rarest formation. *Black spheres: Mundus summons four black spheres, larger than the beige spheres, spaced equally around the outer platform. This uses the same animation as summoning the beige spheres. He always summons these spheres at the beginning of an attack cycle, either before or after summoning a beige sphere formation. By themselves, these spheres do nothing but drift slowly around the outer platform. Destroying one will grant Dante 3.5 runes of DT Gauge: on Normal, it only takes a single blast from the Shotgun to destroy one. *Shockwave: Mundus holds one hand out with the palm facing upwards, then makes a scoop with his other hand and sweeps it across the lava, ending with it fully raised, sending a tall, thin wave of energy towards Dante. He usually does this with one hand and then the other. This is easily avoided by dodging to the sides. *Beam strafe: Mundus twists his body anti-clockwise, then holds up his right arm. A red glow forms in the palm of his hand, which he sweeps from the right side of the screen to the left, firing off thin red beams at random angles the whole way. Run to the left to avoid this: rolling can work, but may sometimes result in an unlucky hit. *Hailstorm: Mundus leans forward and fires a prolonged volley of red energy spears from his back. These then rain down from above, roughly tracking Dante as he moves but with a wide spread. *Fire dragon: Mundus lifts up both arms, then slams his fists into the lava. 1-2 seconds later a circle of flames will appear under Dante's feet and a split second later a gigantic flaming dragon flies out of the ground and up into the sky, dealing immense damage (on Dante Must Die it can take Dante from a full two bars of health to the "magic pixel" in one hit). Evade as soon as the flames appear. Luckily, Mundus 2 rarely performs this attack. *Fireballs: Mundus can only use this attack when he is reduced to 25% health or less. The move has the same tell as the fire dragon, with Mundus raising his arms and slamming both fists into the lava, but this time a series of fireballs will fly up into the air. About half a second after Mundus has fully straightened back up, they will start coming down: the attack is very similar to Phantom's meteor attack from [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M08|Mission 8: The Legendary Knight Returns]]. *Magma dragon: Mundus raises his right arm and then plunges his fist into the lava. With a roar, a burning dragon, much smaller than the fire dragon, will rear up partway out of the lava and start following Dante. It can be killed fairly easily with conventional damage, and its only attack is to spit a fireball which can be knocked back at it with the proper timing to kill it instantly. However, it will also smash any of the hovering platforms it touches, and the fragments of these can deal damage to Dante. Killing it will reward Dante with a Green Orb which restores one full bar of vitality. *Magma pillars: Mundus uses the same telegraph for this move as for the magma dragon, raising his right arm and then plunging his fist into the lava. This time the result is the same magma pillar attack that Phantom used, save that Mundus' version has eight pillars instead of six. To avoid damage, start at one end of one of the perimeter platform segments and run to the other. This is why it is a good idea to start moving when Mundus performs the tell for this attack: it may be the dragon, but it could just as easily be this. *Rock crush: Mundus performs a backhand with his left hand, smashing any high-level rock platform directly in front of him, then slowly draws back his right fist, smashing any platforms behind him, before rushing forward and delivering a massive haymaker punch, smashing any platforms he contacts. The sections of broken rock count as projectiles and can deal damage to Dante if he is standing in line with a platform that Mundus destroys. The punch itself is devastating but easy to evade by moving to the sides, and Mundus takes a while before returning to his normal position, allowing Dante to get in some combo hits at close range. *Homing bolts: Mundus extends and then crosses his arms while leaning forward, drawing all remaining black spheres into his body. He then unleashes a number of extremely powerful white homing bolts equal to the number of spheres he drew in, having them circle above him before going after Dante, piercing through and destroying any rock platforms they encounter along the way. One or two can be dodged, but the full four bolts are almost impossible to evade. The bolts can be knocked back at Mundus to deal heavy damage with the proper timing: the easiest way to do this is to Devil Trigger and use the lengthened Sparda to knock them back early. Even if there were no spheres remaining, Mundus will still go through the motions of performing this attack but will not fire anything, allowing Dante to go on the offensive for a while. *Single bolt: A very rare attack. Mundus raises his hands above his head in the shape of a triangle, a single rock platform rises up directly in line with Dante, and Mundus creates a single homing bolt without absorbing black spheres and fires it, aiming to have it smash through the rock and hit Dante with both the fragments and the bolt itself. Evade quickly, as there is little warning to this attack. Mundus' typical "cycle" is to summon platforms, summon a set of beige spheres and a set of black spheres (he can do these in any order), then perform 2-3 of his other attacks, replacing the beige spheres in between, before finishing up with his homing bolts. He will sometimes end a cycle prematurely, particularly after the magma dragon or rock crush: this seems to be based around how many of the platforms are left after performing these attacks. He can sometimes break this pattern: in particular, he will occasionally start the battle with one of his main attacks and start a cycle afterwards. Mundus can stack any of his beige sphere attacks with any of his main attacks, as well as being able to perform any of his main attacks while his fireball attack is coming down. Mundus 2 has slow and exaggerated "tells" for most of his attacks: this is vital, as the player has to keep track of both the attacks that are already present and what Mundus is about to add to them. Because a lot of this fight focuses on evasion and the Shotgun is perfectly good for destroying Mundus' spheres, it is often a good idea to throw out Round Trip to damage Mundus and then focus on dodging and dealing with the spheres, or just pound him with DT shots and Meteors. Higher difficulties Mundus 1 in Hard or Dante Must Die shares Mundus 2's ability to stack attacks, and can perform combinations of two or in some cases even three of his main attacks simultaneously. Mundus 2's fireball attack now fires ten projectiles instead of six. His large spheres also have a health boost, no longer able to be taken out with one blast from the Shotgun. In Dante Must Die mode only, the S-rank par time for the stage is increased from 5 minutes to 8 minutes. Trivia *This is the only mission in Devil May Cry that has no stated objective. *In the PS3 version of Devil May Cry HD Collection, the main part of the effect for Mundus 2's shockwave attack is missing, leaving only a hard-to-spot vertical distortion effect. This has led to frequent fan complaints that the attack is "invisible" in this version.